


Tea and Reassurances

by AifasInTheSky



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Tea, post TF2 Comic 7 (wherever it is)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AifasInTheSky/pseuds/AifasInTheSky
Summary: Spy is late. He never is.
Relationships: Medic & Spy (Team Fortress 2), Scout's Mother/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Tea and Reassurances

Medic checks his watch, frowning. He is late.

Spy is never late. Every morning he arrives to the kitchen at 7:00 sharp. He always gets to Respawn ten minutes before preparation time, something he had confessed during one of their chess matches. And now he is late for this one. His frown deepens as he eyes the cooling tea—three sugars, Spy has secretly a sweet tooth—something really upsetting must have happened in order to make him miss the meeting for so long.

He hears the infirmary door open and hurried steps heading to his study. The door opens, almost slamming against the wall, and Medic stands up, looking at Spy in alarm.

One would say he looks casual, but Medic can recognize the nervous wreck the man in front of him has been reduced to. It’s the little things, like the unkempt handkerchief or the slightly tilted mask. Or the unmatched pair of socks.

“My apologies,” says Spy, and gulps, visibly trying to regain his breath. “I’m afraid I can’t stay for long. But I did not want to leave unannounced.”

“Mein freund, I don’t want to be untoward but… Your fly is open.” Spy does his fly quickly, visibly embarrassed. “What happened?” Medic asks, walking closer.

“I…” He can see Spy’s gears turning, trying to decide whether he is worthy of the information. Then he deflates with a sigh. “It’s family business, I’m afraid.”

“Oh?” Medic’s interest is piqued.

Spy rubs a hand across his face. “Ma petite chou-fleur is in the hospital.”

Medic’s face drops.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Spy. Come, sit and have at least a cup of tea before you go.”

“Thank you, mon ami.”

He drags his feet to the chair and sits heavily on it, exhaling, eyes closed. Medic hands him the cup, relieved to find it’s still a bit warm, although he figures Spy will not mind this time.

“Do you want me to go and try one of my procedures?”

“Medic, you may be my friend, but, and I say it with no offense, I do not want you ten feet near my wife.”

Medic cannot help but chuckle. “Ah, fair point. But you know I would not risk her life. Not hers. You would do worse than killing me.”

“That is correct,” Spy says. He sips at his tea and his shoulders relax a bit. “But this time, I’m afraid she’s not at the verge of death. It is something… Far more complicated.”

Medic’s eyes widen in surprise. “Was? So what is the matter?”

Spy starts trembling.

“She’s giving birth.”

Oh.

Oh!

“Congratulations, mein freund! Although I must confess I’m surprised by the developments. And why does Scout—”

“Not know?” Spy bites his lip. “She did not want to upset him. He already suspects about me. I hope he does not attempt to get in touch with her at the moment.”

“I thought you had both stepped away of that silly quarrel like better men,” Medic says. “It seems I was mistaken.”

“No, you see—I have talked to Scout about it. He has—after long enough—come to accept it. But a sibling?” Spy laughs mirthlessly. “He will kill me. And I cannot say the prospect is not inviting.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Medic admonishes. “I have not gone through the effort of giving you the Über-heart for you to lay all my work to waste.”

“Apologies,” Spy says. He closes his eyes. “I… I cannot mess this up, Medic.”

Medic thinks about Spy. About the great lengths this man walked not only to protect his family, but to make amends to them and be there for them the most he can, given their particular circumstances. The war might have ended with the Administrator’s passing, but it left behind a new conflict to solve, new jobs for them to take and new guns to put to test.

“You won’t,” he says. He stands up, and walks behind Spy, resting his hands in his shoulders. Spy tenses. “Relax.” He massages his levator scapulae and trapezius with clinical precision and the warmest touch he can muster. Spy melts into the touch.

There’s only silence as they stay there, with the occasional sips of tea Spy musters. Medic remembers that these sorts of gestures convey reassurance and closeness; he was never good at those. But he really hopes this time it is enough to at least give Spy the strength he needs to affront this new challenge.

Spy looks up at him, eyes grateful.

“I can’t thank you enough, docteur.”

“Pah,” Medic shrugs it off. “Don’t mention it, mein freund. Now…” His eyes glint with mirth. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Merde!” Spy stands up, looking everywhere. “What time is it?”

“Almost half past five.”

“I have to go,” he gasps out, and runs out of the door, closing it with a slam. Medic stares at it, dazed, until Spy opens it again only to peek through it and yell “Thank you!” and leave again.

Medic chuckles. Things will sure get more interesting at the base soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Request for Eggsy! Thank you very much for requesting this lovely prompt--something cute with Medic and Spy ♥ I hope the cuteness levels were reached fdskjhfks
> 
> I'll be answering comments soon! I'm very sorry for the delay aaaa
> 
> I'll be taking requests on Tumblr too! [[at @aifastic]](https://aifastic.tumblr.com) (The post isn't made yet but you can DM me if you're interested)


End file.
